HEROES: WHO?
by Brainlock
Summary: In celebration of it's 45th Anniversary, I wrote this Who/Heroes XO today. My usual suspects, so it ties into at least "Visiting Ours: 2012". Easter eggs and some implied slashiness. One of several solo chapters I'm working on spinning out of my saga.


HEROES: WHO?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Just having fun with a bit of a crossover between two of my favorite shows.

Setting: somewhat ahead of s3, so definitely AU in assuming the gang get their powers back after "The Eclipse" two-parter, starting tomorrow night. Mention to "Sum Quod Sum" GN. Possible ties in with my "Visiting Ours: 2012" story. Let's see what I come up with.

-

In sum: Matt and Peter are tasked to find Claude. Chaos ensues. Cameos and Easter Eggs aplenty. Some implied slashiness.

---

It wasn't the trip, it was the landing.

Matt always hated the landing when traveling with a Petrelli. Then again, teleporting with Peter was a hell of a lot better than flying on Nathan's back. Momentary nausea and disorientation versus, well, he could feel the heat rise in his--

"I thought you were never going to mention that again?"

Matt shot his friend a warning glance as he fought the delayed urge to lose his breakfast. "Stop eavesdropping, Peter."

"Sorry, my bad." he replied and gave his partner a knowing smile.

"So, you know this guy. Where do we start looking?"

"I don't really know him, Matt," Peter explained. "He just helped me get a handle on my powers back in New York. Molly said he was somewhere around here." He looked around the shopping center. Not much different than the ones back home, just that the dollar signs had been replaced with stylized L's and now E's. He pointed at a sign, 'Henrik's'. "There, that's where she said he'd be."

As the pair entered, Matt asked, "You did copy her ability, didn't you? This should be a quick trip if you did."

Peter was looking around. "Yeah, but," he kept looking back and forth, "I can't seem to get a fix on his location. I don't suppose he's a teleporter, too? It's almost like he's in two places at once?"

"Here's an idea," Matt suggested. "You find one, and keep me updated on the other location?" He tapped his head.

"Which do you want, roof or," he paused, concentrating, "food court? Yeah, I've got one in the food court." Matt gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"Don't 'what,' me," he said. "You want me to say 'food court', don't you?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, Matt, I'll take the food court, you head up to the roof, okay?"

Matt grunted and headed for the escalator, shaking his head. Better start scanning now, he thought, and let his mind pulse out and up, looking for the highest thought pattern he could locate. A few minor, basic patterns, and one really weird one. That's gotta be him, Matt thought. Hopefully, he stays put until I get there.

He finally stepped out onto the roof. There was a younger man in a bluish suit leaning against a large, blue, wooden booth. I thought the phone booths over here were red? he thought.

He looked annoyed as he gave Matt the once over. "You're late, Mr. Parkman."

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man gave him a lopsided, devilish smile.

Downstairs, Peter scanned the food court. He didn't see anything at first. Well, duh, that stands to reason when you can turn invisible, man! He concentrated a second.

"Oi! did you see that?" A large man sitting nearby said.

Peter glanced over to see a grungy guy in a t-shirt that said "I GOT WOOD" (in actual logs, of course) who made Parkman look skinny. He was staring straight at him. Damn, somebody saw him vanish, better move.

"I didn't see anything, Ed," his blond companion remarked, looking in the direction Ed pointed. Peter wondered if he worked here, as he was in a white dress shirt and red tie, wearing a name tag for "Fantasy Bazaar", whatever that was.

"Well, yeah, he just disappeared! Poof!" Ed was now waving his hand where Peter had been standing.

"You're a poof, you nutter," the blond man replied.

"Snog my nutter, Shaun," Ed shot back. "I'm telling you, there was a guy there! He disappeared like--like--"

"Claude Raines?"

Peter stopped and looked back at the pair. What did he say?

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Claude Rains, 'The Invisible Man.' Universal, 1933. Directed by James Whale, also of 'Frankenstein' fame?"

"I thought that was Kevin Bacon?"

"No, Kevin Bacon was 'The Hollow Man,'" he informed his friend. "Claude Rains was the original actor to play 'The Invisible Man' in the movies."

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Peter shook his head and walked away. Geeks. Now, where was--bingo.

Claude swiped a hamburger off someone's tray while they were distracted by a nice blonde sauntering by with her lunch and waving to a black man. Peter glanced at her. She had a nice butt and pouty lips like Angelina. Her Henrik's tag said "Rose." She kissed the man in greeting. Damn. If only he wasn't on a mission to find--oh crap, where had he got to now?

"Looking for me, Petrelli?" came a munching voice in his ear.

Peter jumped and turned to face his former mentor. "Claude!" Evidently, Ed's outburst had caught Claude's attention, too. Dammit.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone? What do you want?"

"Claude, wait! Don't leave!" He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "We just want to talk!"

Claude froze. "We? We who?" He looked around, frantic.

"Me and Parkman, we--"

"Parkman? You're working with Maury now?" he started walking backwards, glancing about.

"What? No! not Maury, his son, Matt! He was a cop!" Peter tried to explain, following the man at a safe distance so as not to scare him off again. "He's one of us, and we just want to talk to you!"

"Fantastic. Let me guess? Telepath?" Peter nodded. "No thanks! I've had my fill of the Company's tricks and I don't want to see you, Elle Bishop, or anyone else from there ever again, so long as I live." He turned to leave, not caring as he shoved Ed over, face first into Shaun's lap.

"See? See? I told you there was an invisible man here!" Ed protested.

Ed grabbed the man's head and said, "Get me off! I mean, get off me!" Shaun laughed at his friend, before pushing him away.

Meanwhile, Peter chased after Claude. "Please, stop! We want to make you an offer!"

"Not interested!"

"We want your help!"

Claude spun back to face Peter. "And look how well that turned out, last time? You nearly blew up New York!"

Shoppers turned, wondering where the voices were coming from. A few panicked at this last remark.

"No, I didn't! And you are part of the reason for that!"

"No, Petrelli, you can't blame me for making you blow up like that!" He turned to leave once more.

"I'm not." he said. Claude stopped. "If it weren't for you, I would have blown up."

Sigh. "What do you want, Peter?"

"We're in control, now. PrimaTech, Pinehearst, the whole thing."

Claude crossed his arms. "And?"

"We want you to run the UK branch office." Peter informed him. "You have the experience, and Noah and I trust you to help train any more that happen to pop up over here."

"Perfect." he said. "The answer's still no. Goodbye, Petrelli."

"You're sure about that, my friend?" came a voice behind him.

Claude spun to see Matt Parkman standing there with authority, arms crossed, and...someone else. Someone he didn't recognize. Someone in a blue pinstriped suit, frowning at him over his glasses.

"We need to get you boys out of here. Can't interrupt the flow of events that are supposed to happen, now can we?" He shook his head. "No, mustn't let that happen. That would be bad. Very, very bad." He turned to Peter and grinned. "Mr. Petrelli, if you would?"

Peter nodded and concentrated.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Claude protested as he felt himself pushed outside in.

"Well, not the easiest ride, but I've had worse," the man said, regaining his balance.

"Speak for yourself, Doc," Matt told him.

"A little green around the gills, eh, Mr. Parkman?" He clapped Matt on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he gets better. Trust me." Matt shot him a dirty look.

Claude looked around. They were surrounded by junk. "Where are we?"

"Salvage yard," the man replied. "I've been here before. Several times over, matter of fact." He looked around, seemed to be inspecting the piles. "At any rate, we're safe from prying eyes." He stopped, scratched his neck and looked around at a mannequin. "I think?" he mused to himself. He clapped his hands together. "Anyway, down to business, shall we? I believe Misters Petrelli and Parkman, here, were offering you a job? I suggest you take it, my friend."

"And why should I listen to a bumbling prat like yourself?"

"Was he always this annoying?" the man asked Peter.

Peter shrugged. "According to Bennet, yeah."

"And where is dear old Noah, anyway?" Claude mused. "Still erasing his wife's memories? She never deserved him, anyway."

Matt spoke up. "Noah Bennet is making amends to his wife. He's promised not to do that, any more. He didn't realize he was hurting her." Claude snorted at this. "He's trying to help us change the way the Company is run. We're going to help people like us, train them properly, and he wants you to run the offices on this side of the pond. His way of making amends to you."

"I told you, I don't want the job!"

"Not the office type, eh?" the mystery man asked him.

Suddenly, the yard gate opened behind the quartet. Matt noticed "I. M. Foreman" on the outside of the door as another man stepped inside. His new friend quickly stepped over, blocking the new arrival.

"Bad time?" the newcomer in the funny print vest asked in a curious, yet gruff voice.

Matt noticed he carried an umbrella with an odd shaped red handle. White noise filled his head.

"The worst," came the reply. "Did you need my help with something?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

"A hand or The Hand?"

"The latter."

"Sorry, can't help you there. You haven't seen Jack or The Brigadier around, have you?"

"Captain Jack? Sorry, not yet," the newcomer replied, scratching his head with the umbrella handle. "The Brigadier on the other hand--"

"Sorry, could you give me a minute?" he asked and turned to Peter. "When you teleported us, did you move us in time, as well?"

"I don't know," Peter answered. "I just got this location from what you thought at me?" Matt groaned, rubbing his head.

The newcomer took note of this. "Your friend here is a telepath?"

"Oh dear, we seem to have a problem, don't we?" Matt's friend nodded, suddenly worried. "Sorry about this, Mr. Parkman." He noticed that Peter was now also rubbing his head. "and Mr. Petrelli, too, it seems."

This startled the stranger. "Parkman? Matt Parkman?"

"Senior," the man in blue whispered. "Don't worry."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Oh, just a few minutes, really," he told his friend nonchalantly, looking at Matt. "Well, actually I met them in two-thousand and--um, anyway. Ran into Matt on the roof of Henrik's. Decided it best to keep them from running into Rose and Mickey before I did." He turned back to his friend. "You're going to love her," he smiled. "Ricky, not so much, but he's got a good head on his shoulders." He considered what he said. "Well, he means well. Occasionally," he shrugged.

The strange man nodded at Matt and Peter. "I think you better get them out of here. We're not doing them any good, standing around catching up like this."

"Hmm, yeah, you're right," he agreed. "Nice to see you again," he smiled. "Keep an eye out for the old man, will you?"

"I think he's already left with Susan and those teachers of hers," the man replied. "At any rate, it's nice to meet you, too. Can't wait to meet this Rose. Ace is a handful, herself."

"Ah, yes," he mused, nodding. "Young, headstrong, and completely irritating. I miss her." He started to close the gate. "Until next time?" The strange man nodded and saluted his friend with his umbrella. The man in blue closed the gate and turned to Peter.

"Mr. Petrelli, I don't suppose you can keep us here, but move us back to the day we left?"

"Sure, should be no problem." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate through his headache.

Claude groaned. "Fine, if you can get us back where we belong, I'll reconsider your offer!"

Things changed around them, including the air.

Matt dropped to the ground, clutching one hand to his stomach and looked like he was about to throw up. Peter ran to him. "Matt? I think we're back, are you going to be okay?"

Matt stifled a belch. "No, not really." He looked to the man in the blue suit. "What-what was that about? What happened back there? Back then? Whatever?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "Just ran into an old friend at a most inopportune time." He sized Matt up. "Sorry about the headache. I really wasn't expecting to meet me--him, there," he corrected himself.

Peter and Matt gave the man strange looks. "Where did you say you met this guy, Parkman?"

Matt glared at Peter as he helped him to his feet. "On the roof. Where you sent me."

"Huh." Peter looked around. "Um, where's Claude?"

The trio looked around, Matt and Peter searching mentally.

"Oh bother," their associate said, pulling out a small device and turning away. "I don't--"

He was interrupted as the gate opened again. "What? What?!"

A man dressed in a WW2 era coat and bright, engaging smile entered, hauling a very disgruntled Claude alongside. "Hey, Doc! I didn't know you were back in town!"

"Jack," he grumbled, making it obvious he was not exactly happy to see this man.

Matt and Peter shared a look, what's going on?

"Let go of me!" Claude yelled, pulling away from Jack.

Jack looked to his friend. "What do you say, Doc? Did he take the job?"

"Doc" crossed his arms, clearly upset at Jack's intrusion. "Well, he did," he glared at Claude. "Then he took off the second we looked away. He's good at that, I hear."

"I can vouch for that," Peter offered.

Jack looked at Peter, sized him up. "Hey there, handsome." Peter jerked his head back in shock. "So you know our friend, Claude, here? Just how well?" He was practically leering at Peter.

Matt picked up his thoughts and couldn't help but laugh.

Jack looked at Matt. "Or are the two of you a couple?"

Peter snorted. Matt was incensed. "There. Is. No. Way. I. Am. Gay!" he shouted. He looked to Peter, "and if you tell Nathan or Mohinder about this, I'll make sure they know he was hitting on you first!"

"ooh! Catfight!" Jack chuckled. He patted Matt's shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. No harm, no foul?"

The Doctor sighed. "Peter, Matt, meet Captain Jack Harkness, from Torchwood's Wales office. He's a bit on the horny side. Jack, Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman, of PrimaTech, America."

Jack held his hand out to a hesitant Matt and Peter in turn. "I've heard about you guys. Really, I'm sorry about that. I'm a real people person," he winked. "Nice tan, Matt. Florida or California?"

"California," he replied. Adding, "LA, originally," before he could ask if he hailed from West Hollywood or San Francisco. Matt and Peter didn't have to try to read his mind, but both blushed at what he was thinking towards them. _Neither one of them hears about this, or else! You hear me, Peter? _Peter nodded.

"Well then!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "About that job?"

Claude looked around at the four men surrounding him. He sighed. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!" he said under protest. "I just won't like it!"

"Oh come on, Claude," Peter told him, "Noah thinks you can handle it. He trusts you to do the right thing."

"Oh he does, does he?" Claude shot back. "And what if I decide to become the next Adam Monroe? or worse, Arthur Petrelli? What then? Hmm?"

Peter winced at this remark.

"That's why you've got me watching your back," Jack smiled. "Doc trusts me enough to keep an eye on you, and I'm sure we'll be...bumping heads from time to time," he winked. "Why not start off on the right foot?"

"You mean by manhandling me into taking this position?"

Peter choked at the thoughts that ran through Jack's mind. Matt was purposely thinking of an extremely thick brick wall as far as Jack was concerned. He added an extension towards Peter for the time being.

"You watch my back, I'll scratch yours," Jack grinned.

Claude stared at him, arms crossed. "Not convinced."

Matt spoke up. "Look, man, I don't know you, you don't know me, right?" Claude nodded. "Noah thinks you're the man for the job. Peter agrees, and these two are here to watch your back. How can you mess this up?"

Claude eyed Matt. "Is that what Arthur said to get Linderman and your father to help him? Watch my back and together, we'll rule the world?"

Matt bristled. His father sacrificed himself to protect him from Arthur's clutches. What did this man know?

"He's got a point, you know, The Doctor noted. "Who's to say he really is the right man for the job? What if he could be worse than Arthur Petrelli or the others, combined?"

Peter spoke up. "Then it's a good thing he's questioning his ability to do the job, isn't it?"

Claude smiled. "See? You don't think I can do it, can you?"

"Actually? I don't know," he replied. "The thing is, you are questioning your worthiness. That's a good sign. Don't you think, Matt?"

Matt stared at Peter for a second before he got the point. "He's right. When I was on the Force, we knew to watch out for any officer who let their authority go to their head," he explained. "Anyone who got a thrill out of pulling their weapon. More so if they actually shot, or worse, killed someone. Those were the guys we had to watch out for. Everybody who lasted always had the voice of doubt in the back of their mind. Am I doing the right thing? Did I do a good job today? Can I make it if it gets worse?"

"You've been to war, Parkman?" Jack interrupted him.

"No, but we had a couple riots," he explained. "After the OJ verdict and, um, well, I didn't see much action, but the guys who were reported as being overly brutal? They didn't last long, after. The fact that you're questioning your ability to do a good job makes me think you really are one of the good guys. From what I've heard so far, you know how to handle yourself."

"And you've got my team to call in for back-up if you get in over your head," Jack informed him. "We'll watch out for each other. Make sure neither one gets too full of himself, turns dark. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"You're just a kid, Jack," Claude protested.

Jack looked to the Doctor who was watching all this with interest. "I'm older than you think, and I've been around the block a time or two," he smiled. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So what do you say, Claude?" Peter asked.

Claude looked at each man in turn. He laughed. "What the hell, I've got nothing better to do, today!"

Matt, Peter, and Jack all clapped him on the back in appreciation. The Doctor, meanwhile, merely smiled and took it all in. He shared a look with Jack, who winked.

The gate opened again. The others looked to The Doctor, who shrugged. A police officer stepped in. "What's all this, then?" he asked.

Jack stepped up, digging out his ID. "Sorry, officer, Torchwood business. We were just about to leave anyway, weren't we boys?" The men nodded their assent. "Nothing to worry about here, Sergeant...Angel, is it?" he smiled. "The name suits you," he winked.

Nick looked among the men, then back at Jack, handing him back his ID. "Are you hitting on me, sir?"

Jack smiled even more broadly. "Should I be?"

"Do you want me to bring you in for sexually harassing an officer of the law while in the performance of his duty?"

Jack's smile faltered. "Sorry, Sergeant, just being friendly. Yeah."

Peter snorted as The Doctor rolled his eyes once more.

A burly bike officer rolled up to offer assistance. "Need a hand, Sergeant?" Jack perked up and checked out the husky man's tight uniform and the strong muscles straining under them. He winked at the newcomer. John Rook grimaced.

Angel glanced over. "No, Sergeant Rook, everything seems to be in order here. Right, gentlemen?"

Rook nodded and slowly rolled off. Jack blatantly checked the man's ass out. Matt knew Rook would be sticking close until Angel was satisfied with them.

Angel looked at the assembled men before returning his attention to Jack. "I'm sure you were, Captain. I advise you to clear out of here before I am forced to arrest you. This is private property."

The Doctor piped up. "Oh yes, Officer, I am well aware of that fact. We do have permission to be here. I know the owner, personally." He held up a paper he took from his jacket.

Angel inspected it and nodded. Matt noticed it was blank. "As you were, then. Have a good day, gentlemen."

After Angel left, The Doctor glanced to Matt. "Psychic paper. Very handy. Works on most people." He looked at Jack again. "Usually." Jack smiled.

The Doctor returned to his TARDIS on the rooftop shortly thereafter. "Well, that's done, then."

"So what did you think of Mr. Parkman?"

The Doctor glanced over to Claude, who was looking over the TARDIS instrument panels. "I told you not to touch anything while I was gone."

Claude looked up. "Oh, don't worry. Too afraid of blowing up the universe if I touch the wrong thing." He locked eyes with his compatriot. "You didn't answer my question."

He scratched his head. "Not quite what I expected. I don't know what the fuss is all about, really."

"Then why did you tell me about--"

"Oh that," he mused. "Yeah. I had to say something to make sure you were on board with Jack, didn't I?"

"So you don't think Parkman will ever turn?"

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" he replied. "I've been known to be wrong before. Once or twice," he shrugged.

"Then I can leave, now?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I suppose." He clicked a few switches and the console groaned to life. "Back to next month then, is it?"

Claude stared at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with Matt Parkman that I can see."

"Mm-hmm." Claude scowled, unconvinced.

"Well, here we are. Don't forget your parting gifts, Mr. Director," The Doctor said, cheerily changing the subject.

Claude glared at him and stormed out, back to his office.

The Doctor flipped on a monitor and read the profile once again. "Hmmm...looks like I was wrong on this one. Nothing to worry about from Matt Parkman." Then he realized his error. It wasn't Matt Parkman they had to worry about, it was his son, Matthew.

Time for Plan B: Use the grandfather to turn the tide.

He set the controls for Los Angeles, 1981.

___________________________________________

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. HEROES characters are Tim Kring's intellectual property, and DOCTOR WHO and TORCHWOOD characters are BBC.

_______??


End file.
